ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Day 255: A Longest Day
At the Round Room Phil: I send Ken to Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we speak of. I also instructed him to clear out facilities there. He'll be back soon. Enma: Then what about Marina? Phil: We didn't find her. Rick: Ha ha! Where, oh where did she go? Phil: Well, Rick... it doesn't sounds as though you know. Enma: Keep going. Phil: Someone accessed our main computer without authorization. Rick: And you really think that you don't know who it was? Whatever. Those team is turning into a problem. Phil: Unbelievable. I see no problem whatsoever. Rick: Ha ha! Not quite, apparently you don't! Phil: Something make you laugh? Rick: Well, the things you hear from a hedgehog with no heart. Enma: No matter what unfolds our remain unchanged. Ken, Busters, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper, Roderick, Rhubella, Drake, Reggie, Pierre and Bledsou will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them. Phil: But, Enma, Roderick and his- Enma: Keep it to yourself. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Roderick and his Friends is matching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We are not gonna stake any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience. Back to Roderick and his Friends They made it to Castle Oblivion and then their heads got hurt All: My head! Flashback They all left Castle Oblivion with Phil Phil: This is the last place that you see this Castle. Roderick and friends Flashback ended They saw Ken coming Roderick: Ken... what are you doing here...? Ken: I'm just here from my order, of course. There's nothing you can see here. Rhubella: False! This is the place we came from, I just know it. Ken: What about your mission? They look away Ken: Don't be so mean. Drake: Or else they'll turn us into a Dusk. Ken: They'll do bad thing then turning you into a Dusk. They will destroy you. They get up Reggie: It's all because we are useless. Ken: That's not right. They going to the door, but Ken stop them Ken: Guys, go home. Pierre: We remembering things. We have memories of back when we were an animal. Ken: Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it. Bledsou: We have dreams every night. And you're in those dream, Ken! Ken: Then they're aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dream that's all. Roderick: You can't trick us. We've met before, Ken, right here in this Castle! Ken: No, you didn't. You have to go home to Acme Acres. You can't keep Buster and his Friends waiting. Rhubella: Please, Ken.... you've have to help us. We need to know who we are. They went to the door Ken: Wait! Don't go there, you guys! Back in Acme Acres Ken: You're early. It was Ken The Bunny Buster: Not exactly. You're just late. And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream Babs: It's been Two years. Ken: What's about that? Buster: It's been that many days since Me, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper, first joined the Organization. Bab: Really, Buster? Buster: Yeah. Boy. Time flies. Ken: So, you got the number memorise. Buster: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our adventures before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a ghost. Plucky: Very funny, Buster. Ken: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like a ghost. Buster: Oh, Thank you! All: (Laugh) Ken: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest. Buster: Like we ask! Know-it-all. All: (Laugh) Buster: Hmm, I wonder where they are? Babs: Don't know, it's been so long. Plucky: So where are they? Back to Roderick and his Friends They look at the Crystal ball and they look shock Roderick: What? Are you saying the real us isn't here in this room, but somewhere? Category:Cutscenes